This is Crazy Crazy Taxi
by Radisson
Summary: --Some crazy stories. And none of that crap about romance and sh!t. This be the good sh!t, yo.
1. The Mother and Daughter

Hanna buckled her eight-year old daughter into the back of the car quickly.   
She had a meeting to get to.  
her daughter, Alexia, whined as she got into the front seat.  
Yes honey? she asked patiently, knowing Alexia had had a hard day at the right grade.  
Can we get some ice cream?   
We already have some at home. she told her, starting the car.  
I don't like that kind, she said, squishing up her nose, it's gross.  
You liked it just fine yesterday. Hanna sighed, pulling the car out of the parking lot and turning right.  
Not today though, it reminds me of poo-poo.  
But...you LOVE chocolate ice cream! she said, with a tiny bit of a whine in her voice as she headed past the heliport.  
Not today though, mother. Alexia said, looking out the window in the back.  
Come on, honey, she started, I don't have any more money to spend on buying you ice cream.   
she said softly, and stared at her in the mirror above Hanna, I don't want chocolate ice cream.  
She shook her head, Then you just won't have any at all, will you?   
Alexia smiled Oh, but I will.  
Hanna was taking her daughter's behavior in stride, How so?   
Because you're going to pull over at the next grocery store and get me strawberry ice cream.  
Am I?  
  
But...we already...we have-- she glanced at the mirror, and after seeing Alexia's murderous face, shut her mouth, she mumbled quietly.  
Her daughter smiled brightly, Thanks momma!  
She forced a smile onto her face, No prob.  
  
But, as it turned out, neither of them got any ice cream that day, because around the bend, came one of our FAVORITE Crazy Taxi drivers, Axel.  
He'd heard about the dysfunctional family earlier that day, and done something about it.  
He slammed into their car and knocked down the hill, sending it into a tree.  
  
And as he drove into the sunset, on his way to pick up his next costumer, he yelled proudly, CRRAAAAAAAAAAAZZY TAAAAAAXXXXXXIIIIIIIII!  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!


	2. The Happy Family

Okay, here's the sequel.  
  
  
****  
  
Fred looked down at his son proudly, That was some nice catchin' George.  
Thanks pop! he said cheerfully as the family piled into the green van.  
A grand slam and you caught it! Fred laughed, That's my son for ya'!  
Iris, Fred's wife, looked up at him, Y'know, we should do this more often, we need more family time together anyway.  
Yeah, maybe weekends. Fred climbed into the front seat, What do you think kids?  
all three children yelled as Fred started the car.  
They were outside the baseball stadium, on a nice, sunny afternoon. Who could have a better day then that?  
Well, if we're going to come here every weekend, I hope they do something about the traffic. Iris commented as they pulled out into the line to get onto the highway.  
Can I see your ball Fred? Laura, his sister, asked from the back seat.  
Sure sis. he said, handing it to her with a smile.  
Wow! Neat! she exclaimed, then handed it back to him.  
Yah! Fat's feat! Oscar giggled, he was real little, and was missing some teeth.  
They all had a good laugh at Oscar's pronunciation of words.  
Come on! Fred said a tad impatiently from the front, Why won't these people just go?  
Patience is a virtue honey. Iris reminded him.  
Fred honked his horn anyway, then sat back in his seat, Oh well.  
But, as it turns out, they never had to worry about the traffic, or anything else for that matter, again.  
For from at the top of the hill at the left, came a burning inferno that used to be a car.  
Fred! Watch out! Iris screamed.  
The other car slammed into the front, causing the windshield to crack down the middle.  
The children screamed from the back.  
It's all right! It's okay! Fred said loudly, covering up their cries, It's okay, only the car's hurt, your mother and I were wearing our seat belts.  
Oscar whimpered, so Iris reached into the back and brought him to her lap.  
That was close. she sighed, How the heck did that happen?  
She didn't receive an answer.  
A yellow taxi came speeding from the hill, actually flying above about twenty other cars.  
The family yelled in unison as the taxi came crashing down on top of them.  
Gus's passenger got out of his car and thanked him graciously, while paying him two hundred dollars.  
Just doin' my job. he said, then drove off of the green van he happened to be parked on.  
And as he drove off into the sunset, he yelled proudly into the wind, CCCRRRAAAZZZYY TAAAAXXXIIIIIIIII!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!


End file.
